meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Morgause
Answer to your question no im not a FKMP, I can't afford to pay the fee for joining FKMP. Im interested in all the meercat groups which would be £200 a year :( sorry about the double posting of my answer, & reason i replied on your page, other people may also have wondered, especially after seeing the original question. That's okay, you're new here, what we do here, is when we have a question we leave the message on their talk page, and when the user answer they leave the message on the user's talk page who ask you the question. Like if you left me a question on my talk page, then I would reply on your talk page. Thanks Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 16:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Your second question I have been compiling a database of KMP animals, I think I googled an image for a specific reference number, may even have been Sabota, cos I've been trying to discover gender, & was hoping a portrait might solve the problem. Somewhere deep in KMP database, someone made a typing error & I was hoping to solve it. Please don't release information that's is not open to the public. If we do that then we will be shut down. I have to delete it. Just keep that in mind not time, if the information is not out for the public, then don't post it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what the error is, as''' i don't have access to any information, that isn't already publicly available'. My point was, there is an typographical error somewhere, I was highlighting the existence of an error, so that someone, who does have inside information, can fix the problem. Morgause 12:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hi there! I am [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk). Welcome to Meerkats Wiki! I am the Governor of the projects here. I see you are very active and I recommend you to join one of our projects like Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project or Meerkats Wiki:Series Project. You would help Meerkats Wiki as lot! See you later, [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 15:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Miss Sophie, currently I'm concentrating my time on spell-checking all the existing articles. Yes, its a boring task, but it helps the whole site, because it means, people who want to write new articles, can concentrate on being creative, knowing that other people are "tidying up" any small errors in the finished article. Ok then. Continue the good work :D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean the meerkats that Basil may have fathered?, everything else seems okay, but I will read it again. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union''' ]] 00:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) no, for me the page is filled with "sponsored links" in the part where it has a title 'Meerkat Manor' if you have checked "Basil", if everything is ok, then please delete my message on your talk page. thanks I see that you are recently editing Meerkat Manor episodes. It would be a great help if you placed the template in each article. Take Home Alone for example. The page is coloured and you are able to to choose: Trivia (where the section of Meerkats Actors is), Appearances (we can see the meerkats featured in episode with images) and Credits (the producers, narrators etc. are shown there). This is a new layout for the episode articles. It is very styling and good-looking, as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) A few months ago I created a wiki about dogs and cats, Dogs and Cats Wiki (which is also official partner of Meerkats Wiki). Every month there is a vote for featuring an article. As of now, two users of Meerkats Wiki (Dennyfeline and Phillies) tell their opinions about the nominated articles. But, many opinions are always better so, would you like to vote here? It's about a cat breed called Turkish Van. You might know it, anyway, take your time. I would be glad whether you did! :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I Agree Hi Morgause Its me Dennyfeline, I thought about your suggestion and decided that it would be a good idea. Though to do so we will need to find some information about each and every single meerkat in mobs so that we are able to find out the following: (1) Date of birth (2) Parents,(biological) (3) Litter-mates( the names and codes, but its fine if you only mention names) (4) History within the mob( at least a paragraph) (5) Became dominant or not (6) Offspring (7) Immigration into other mobs? (9) Perhaps to make the paragraphs longer we could mention the fate of his/her litter-mates and parents (10) We could try and find pictures of that meerkat, there are some pages featuring pictures of meerkats of the Kalahari Meerkat Project, a picture would definately make the page very appealing. Kings and Queens How long does a meerkat have to be a dominant to be considered long-term? I am doing a survey to see when we can consider a meerkat a Queen or King of the Kalahari. One more question, you wouldn’t happen to known Flash’s ID code would you? He is a Commando male with no ID code. ---- I saw the edit you made to Dennyfeline. You can move a page by yourself. You know where the edit buttom is, like two buttons down, there should be a button called move, click that and it should walk you through, that way you can do it yourself. I also don't think we are ready for a spotlight. You may not have known but we did try before. This is the reply we got "Hi. Meerkats Wiki looks pretty nice. There are a couple of things you need to do to meet the spotlight criteria. The first is that you have no pictures on your mainpage. On a related note, you also need a link in your sidebar menu to Newly added images. Let me know when you have taken care of these issues. More seriously, the english on many of your content pages contains a lot of grammatical mistakes, isn't wiki-linked, doesn't have any paragraph breaks and is generally sort of hard to read as a result. Spotlighted wikis need to be easy and fun for visitors to browse. You seem to have plenty of good content; perhaps you could spend some time focusing on cleaning up the writing and creating infoboxes to help straighten out the pages? A few of the articles are nicely written and fun to read so I know you can do this, but many more are very difficult right now. Please ask again when you have had a chance to improve the writing and can meet the other spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) " The errors are getting better, but we are also in the middle of switch over articles to new styles. I'm also waiting for the new name list to come out, that why we can fill out most of the meerkats without names on the group pages. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't create articles and just leave a message, saying that they are under construstion. Me and Miss Sophie(rollback) are really busy right now, and we can't keep adding all the information to articles that need to befill. I now that you were trying to help but I back up with things at the moment. Please just create one articles a day and fill in all the information and don't leave it hanging. Now we have to wait longer for spotlight until we fill in all the information about the 15 articles you created and check for things. When I joined in December 2008, the wiki only had 36 articles. Now we have over 600 articles, so I'm back up right now, I have mob and episodes pages switching over to the new format and I very busy in school with sports and homework. I also have a big list of things I needs to do before I start thinking about signing this wiki up for a spotlight again and the 15-20 aren't going to help. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ok, i removed all the " THIS ARTICLE IS CURRENTLY BEING CONSTRUCTED " placemarkers. Lockdown It's time to crack down...hard. There are over 800 articles on this wiki and the number of which are satisfactory, I could count on one hand. Although the wiki looks nice, and our community is fantastic, we won't be getting anywhere with articles that look awful. There are grammatical errors on the majority of pages and the number of stubs is upsetting. We need to work on further expanding these pages, and keeping them free of errors. My suggestion is to stop working on new pages and creating new templates. We need to fix the problems that already exist. If we all work together on this, I believe that the wiki will be fixed in a month and a half. By then, we'll only have minor tweaking to do. If everyone would please join in, it would be phenomenal. I have set up a community page for the "Lockdown", which is what I have named this project. Please join in at Meerkats Wiki:Project Lockdown. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC)